


Kate's Glasses

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is very familiar about Kate's new glasses. Perhaps a bit too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kate's Glasses

The first time Osgood saw Kate’s new glasses she didn’t really think anything of it. People get new glasses all the time, it doesn’t mean anything. She was more caught up in how attractive the glasses made the older woman’s face. 

The second time Osgood saw Kate’s new glasses she began to feel as if she’d seen them somewhere before, they were very familiar to her. However, this time an alien threat was invading the earth and she didn’t have time to reflect on the familiarity. She did grab a second to admire Kate in her element though. 

The third time it clicked. The older woman’s glasses were almost identical to hers. She supposed it wasn’t that odd, they were a more common style these days with nerd culture beginning to be cool but it still raised questions in her. It really didn’t help that they made her quite possibly the most attractive person in the universe. 

After figuring it out Osgood didn’t have the courage to ask about it incase of either answer. Her natural curiosity was peaked, however, and it gnawed at her every time she saw the offending specs in question. Kate didn’t seem to feel awkward about them and never mentioned anything so the younger woman left it, preferring to pick up where their friendship had left off rather than create unnecessary tension. 

Talking it over with her sister one night caused her to rethink that plan. Her sister knew everything. Of course she knew, they had a psychic connection. It didn’t change the fact that she was terrified of the outcome. Although she never admitted it aloud, she was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with her superior and she was petrified that her heartbreakingly strong feeling would never be returned. But she knew she couldn’t live in this limbo of not knowing forever. And so her sister persuaded her to ask. 

The next day, during her lunch break, Osgood tentatively made her way to Kate’s office, almost hoping for something to come along and distract her or stop her entry. She was waved in without any complaints and she hesitantly knocked on the door and stuck her head around. Kate looked up from her tablet with those damned glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and her beautifully large eyes looking up at her questionably. 

Osgood took a deep breath and entered the room, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth. The other woman placed the tablet down on the desk and lent back in her chair. 

“If you’re here to invite me to lunch I’d be glad of the break,” she said as Osgood came to sit on the edge of her desk. 

“Actually, I’ve come with a question,” the other woman replied, looking down for a moment. A look of concern flashed over the blonde woman’s face as she reached out a hand to the young brunette. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, looking up at her companion. 

“You’re glasses,” the young woman replied causing the other woman to look at her confused. “They seem familiar. A bit too familiar.” She explained, a smirk overcoming her face, masking her anxious mental state. 

A blush spread across the older woman’s cheeks and she glanced down into her lap, removing the hand from Osgood’s knee. The brunette bit her lip to avoid allowing a relieved chuckle from escaping. They were about her. 

“When you were gone… I didn’t think… It was just…” the blonde woman tried to explain causing Osgood’s heart to expand with each failed attempt. 

Eventually Kate managed to get out a quiet “I missed you.” 

A brilliant smile lit up Osgood’s face and she quickly pulled the other woman into a tight hug saying into her shoulder “I missed you too.”


End file.
